basement_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko
The Neko are a race of cat humanoids, they resemble humans however often have cat ears and a tail. Overview The Nekos are a generally neutral race, situated at the center of the major continent on Mekkan. They have access to large amounts of rare and precious resources, such as metals and gems, as such they are a wealthy nation with trade routes across the world. In the desert, another faction of Nekos exist. Desert Faction Nekos are considered tougher due to their harsher environment, they act as both protectors and rebels depending on the current leader. Culture The neko culture is a mix of Spanish and Egyptian themes, they utilise plenty of metals in their weapons. The Neko currency is called Rins, with the Nekorins on them, these are made of a secret alloy that only people chosen by Belle know of. Neko cuisine is very fish based, and rather than typical alcohol, they consume plenty of milk based alcohol. They have two main cities, Mau Hedj, which is situated in the Savanna and houses the fortune gate and Mau Kem, which is situated in the Desert and is much more criminally active. Currency The neko currency is called Rins, these are each coins with an image of the Lucky Bell on one side, and a member of the Nekorin family on the other (stylised as nekos). The currency has the following coins: 1 Rin coin: The lowest value but most common, it has an image of Aus Nekorin on it. 5 Rin coin: The second lowest value, it has an image of Eira and Lissan Nekorin on it. 10 Rin coin: One of the middle two in value, it has an image of Fortuna on it, stylised as a Nekorin. 20 Rin coin: the second of the middle values, it has an image of Lily and Ryder on it. 50 Rin coin: the second highest value, it has an image of Erin's parents on it. 100 Rin coin: the highest value, it has a picture of Erin on it. There are also several commemorative coins with nekorins in different poses for the events being celebrated. Cuisine Hawawshi Pita stuffed with minced meat and spiced with onions, pepper, parsley, and occasionally chilies. In many Neko restaurants, the meat is swapped for fish in some cases. Kushari Made of rice, macaroni, and lentils mixed together, topped with a spiced tomato sauce and garlic vinegar, and garnished with chickpeas and crispy fried onions. Sayadeya A seafood dish made with white fish, traditionally bass, bluefish, or mullet, cooked with rice and an onion/tomato sauce then baked in a tagine or similar earthenware. Pulpo a la Gallega boiled octopus with paprika, sea salt, and olive oil. Seafood Paella White rice, green beans, Fish, white beans, snails, and seasoning such as saffron and rosemary. Magic ESP Neko racial magic consists of different forms of ESP, these involve Telekinesis, Telepathy, Clairvoyance and Intuition. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with psychic powers. Telepathy is the ability to communicate through psychic links between two minds. Clairvoyance is the ability to see rare visions of the past, present or future, along with the ability to make minor predictions through means such as tarot cards. Intuition is the ability to see details about an object or person with no prior means to learn the information. Fortune The Fortune gate is located in Neko territory, giving them access to Fortune magic, this magic allows them to control both metal and luck. The metal aspect of Fortune gives the ability to create Mana Steel, along with manipulating metals into different shapes. Metal can also be used as projectiles. The luck aspect of Fortune allows the user to have a random chance to get good luck, bad luck or no luck, this can result in attacks changing in power or even rebounding on the user. Out of combat it can also allow for good or bad things to occur. Both their gate magic and racial magic are channeled through their mind. Subspecies Leonian Leonians are usually somewhat successful, with Leonians usually holding the title of Emperor or Empress. Physically they are strong, with an affinity for warmer climates and a talent for ESP. Leonians are considered rare due to usually being part of the royal bloodline. Tigeran Tigerans are a strong sub race of Nekos, they have been known to act as guards and mercenaries. Tigerans excel at physical combat, however are considerably weaker with ESP. Leopardian Leopardians are equally as good with ESP and combat, though it is uncommon to see a leopardian with ESP other than Telekinesis or Telepathy. They are mostly fine with warmer climates, however a further sub race known as Snow Leopardians have been known to exist due to Leopardians moving to colder regions. Pantheran Pantherans are a type of neko usually seen as more rebellious in nature, they seem more easily provoked, and are commonly quite physically strong, this makes them powerful adversaries. Pantherans are also usually quite large and tend to have darker hair. Cheetarian Commonly associated with the criminal underbelly of Neko culture, Cheetarians are known for their less than honest ways, this however is not true for all Cheetarians, and many are very capable in other fields. Their reputation makes it somewhat difficult for Cheetarians to be trusted. Common Common Nekos look like humanoid versions of domestic breeds of cats, along with some smaller breeds of wild cat, they are typically better at ESP than combat. Common Nekos make up a majority of the Neko population, they also assisted in the formation of the Desert Faction. Notable Examples Category:Races Category:Neko